My Hero
by xolovinlifexo
Summary: Based after the fallout episode. Claire is scared of her father so she turns to Peter. Is Claire's father good or bad ?
1. Chapter 1

My Hero

Spoiler: This story is based on events that happened in Fallout.

It was a week after that Haitian man had come into her room, had told her that her father wanted her to forget. Forget, why did he want that, if this man who was supposed to want to kill her did come after her, how was she supposed to protect herself?

Claire lied awake on her bed, she couldn't remember the last time she had a good night sleep, and recalled the things that had happen in the last few days. At this point she was actually afraid of her father, afraid of why he tried to make her forget, and if he really was trying to protect her. She has pretended like the Haitian man said and acted like she didn't have any powers. She would act cheerful around her father in the morning as she was getting ready for school, but then when got outside she would start to cry.

She suddenly shot up out of bed, and ran to get her coat and shoes. She knew who could help her, Peter. She knew she had to find him and talk to him about what has been going on. As she ran down the stairs she heard a voice call to her.

"Claire, honey where are you going?" Her father asked as he watched her descend the stairs

" Oh hey Daddy! I'm just going out for a run, you know I've got to keep in shape for cheerleading," she hoped it sounding convincing.

" Alright just don't go to far, okay?" He bought this lie easily thinking she knew nothing about her powers.

" Okay I won't." She turned the doorknob and begun to walk outside, when she heard him say,

"Be careful Claire." She just started to run away and waved back at him.

She was going to the police station ( At this point she doesn't know that Peter's been released); she was going to find Peter. She ran about ten blocks and finally came to the station. She walked inside and tried to figure out how she was going to find Peter when she heard a voice.

" Claire, Claire Bennett?" a man called. She turned around to see the same police officer that had come up to her father on the day she was being questioned to say that they were going to catch who ever killed Jackie. She started to turn away but he said, " You're here to see Peter aren't t you?"

" How did you know that?" she asked astonished, and a little scared.

' I can read minds and what can you do?" he asked. She started to walk away and he repeated his question. " Oh so your like invincible. I mean like you can't get hurt."

" I don't know what your talking about.", and again she started to walk away. Matt was getting angry but he figured he'd better just give her what she wanted.

" Peter's not here." He shouted after her. " He checked into the hospital down the street a couple of days ago, I don't know if he's still there, but its your best bet at finding him." This time it was Matt who turned and walked away. Claire decided that she would take Matt's advice and go to the hospital to look for Peter.

She walked the block or so to the hospital, and asked the lady at the desk what room Peter was in.

" I'm sorry miss, but only family member are allowed to see Mr. Petrelli at this time." Claire didn't know what to do; she knew she had to see Peter now so she said the first thing that came into her head.

" I'm his fiancé." Stupid, stupid she thought why couldn't she say cousin or something.

" Oh well dear why didn't you say so, Mr. Petrelli is in room 208 go right on up."

Claire said thank you politely, and then took the elevator up to the second floor. She found room 208, and quietly walked in to see Peter alone, watching T.V.

"Hey." She said.

"Claire, oh my God what are you doing here," he started to get up to greet her, but she indicated for him to stop and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

" Listen Peter we have to talk, about you know." she whispered.

" Yeah I do know, and I do want to talk about it too, just not now and not here," he got up and put on his jacket. "You coming," he asked.

" But Peter aren't you sick, and won't you get caught?"

" Don't worry about it Claire, just come on," he said, and Claire did as he said, and followed him.

Alright what do you guys think so far, and don't be nice if you hate it say I hate it. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

The sooner you review the sooner I update!

The next chapter will be mainly about the conversation Peter and Claire have. Oh yeah and sorry if its short.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks For The Reviews!!!

As they walked out of Peter's hospital room, Peter threw the hood of his jacket over his face, to disguise himself. They moved quickly and silently, not saying a word to one another. They got all the way to the lobby, when somebody shouted.

" Mr. Petrilli … please wait you are not allowed to leave!" Apparently the women who called Peter's name was one of his doctors and she came over and grabbed Peter by the arm in an attempted to escort him back to his room. Just then the lady at the desk with whom Claire had first spoken came running over.

" Dr. Adams. is everything all right do you need me to call security," she panted after running over to them.

" No thank you," she replied and then she spotted Claire and asked, " Who are you?" Claire was lost for words for a few moments, when the secretary answered.

" Oh Dr. Adams this is Mr. Petrell's fiancée. Don't they make a cute couple?" She asked. Peter snorted when hearing this.

" What is so funny Peter?" Asked the doctor with a slightly confused look on her face. Peter thought quickly and then replied.

" Oh its just I don't get called cute very often," he lied. He looked over at Claire to see her staring at the floor blushing. During this the secretary quietly returned to her desk.

" So, Peter just where are you and your fiancé running off to?" Dr Adams asked.

" Well Claire and I were just going to have a quick lunch," he said that with a completely straight face considering that was where he was headed in the first place.

" Yeah," Claire piped in finally finding her voice, " Its just that some family issues have come up, and I really would feel more comfortable discussing them some place else." She looked over at Peter who got her drift. They were going to play the sympathy card; pretend they had this big tragic life, so that the nurse would feel bad for them.

" Dr. Adams its just that I haven't seen Claire in so long, and. I just miss her is all," he said fairly convincingly. Wow not a bad actor Claire thought.

They could both tell that the doctor was lightening up a bit by a smile that spread across her face.

" Well Mr. Petrilli you are recovering very well, I guess you could go out for lunch, only if you Claire promise to have him back here by two o'clock, got it," she asked.

" Oh! Of course Dr. Adams." And with that Claire and Peter left the hospital.

" Fiancé!" Peter laughed.

" Hey! Its not funny," she blushed " You try thinking under pressure." She then slapped him playfully. They walked for a while in till Claire broke the silence.

" Peter why were you in the hospital?" For some reason this thought didn't seem to cross her mind in till just now, it was like she was to swept in her own problems to care.

"Oh. It's nothing I just fainted… I mean no big right? People faint all the time," he said even though he couldn't help feeling like he wasn't being entirely truthful with Claire. He just wasn't ready to tell her about … well what was it exactly a dream? If it was a dream where was the evidence that is was going to come true? The only evidence he had was that he could feel it. He didn't know how to explain it but ever since this vision he could feel this energy radiating off his body, and to be truthful he felt like everyday it was getting stronger. (Talking about the vision he had when he fainted about him being the bomb) Peter was suddenly brought back into focus by the sound of Claire's voice.

" Peter what do you mean it's no big? You don't stay in a hospital over night for something that's no big deal. In fact I'm mad at myself for being so self centered to not even think about the fact that you might be hurt!" They had now stopped on the sidewalk and were facing each other. Peter quickly grabbed her hand.

" Claire don't worry about it I'm fine, and I understand you've been through a lot, I mean come on it wasn't that long ago that you witnessed a girl being murdered," he looked into her eyes and said very seriously " Claire … calm down I understand, now come on the hospital food sucks its time for some real grub." Claire had to laugh a little at this it was so amazing how he could go from such a serious moment o such a pointless one. They decided to eat at The Burnt Toast Diner. They walked inside, and took a seat at the back they waited for the waitress to take their order and bring their food before they started to talk.

" So … what happened Claire it seemed like you were pretty upset back at the hospital," he asked with concern. See this is why Claire needed to Peter he knew what it was like.

" Uh…" she struggled to find the words for what she needed to say. How do you explain anything that has happened to her in the last week? " Peter, I'm scared," were the words she finally settled for.

" Scared of what Claire? That man (Sylar not the Haitian) –," he was suddenly cut off by Claire.

" I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of my father, I'm scared of these thing I can do, these people that are after me," by this time she was on the verge of tears.

" Wait. what your father? Why your father Claire did he hurt you," his face was full of concern.

Claire chuckled and then responded, " Like that's possible," Peter grinned, but then came to his senses.

" No, Claire this is serious. Why are you scared of your father?" he asked once again.

" Peter he tried to make me forget," she could see that he was confused so she continued. " He sent this man to my house, I don't know who he is exactly, he just said that he worked for my dad … I don't t know exactly what it is that he can do, but he told me my father wanted me to forget, But it was important that I didn't" She said this all slowly to give Peter a chance to take it all in.

" So. you think this man has powers that can wipe minds?" Peter asked.

" I know he does Peter. My dad sent him to my brother, my friend, and even my mother. When I mentioned my powers to my brother he looked at me like I was crazy, and my friend Zach said that I haven't talked to him in years." She looked at Peter expectantly, like he had all the answers.

" Wow… I don't know Claire. I don't k now why your dad would want you to forget, but I don't think he's trying to hurt you, I mean if he wanted that he could have done that already. On the other hand though what would be his reason for you to forget if he was trying to do something like protect you?" He put his head in his hands and thought hard.

" What should I do Peter?"

" Were going to find this man that can wipe minds, because I sure as hell am not going to let you go home before I know for sure that its safe. After all if I don't save you the world is in some big trouble."

All right well that's the end of chapter two. Well any way for some reason this chapter for me was really hard to write I felt like I couldn't find the words to say a lot of things. Anyway please review. Oh yeah I'm going to **TRY** and update by Saturday because of the holidays, and I'm going skiing!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Claire paid and then left the diner in a hurry. They only had till two o'clock, and they still had to find the Haitian man. They decided the best place to look would be the paper factory.

" Peter," Claire asked in a hushed tone, " if my dad is trying to hurt me… What am I going to do about it?"

" Well first of all we don't know that he is trying to hurt you, and second its not you its we," he gave her a smile and they continued to walk.

Claire felt safe for the first time in a while, with Peter she didn't have to hide who she was, and best yet he didn't consider her a complete freak for it. It was like having Zach back sure he didn't have powers, but he didn't treat her like a freak either, he knew how it felt to have people look down upon you for no other reason then because he was different. Why did they care if you were different, to make themselves seem better. She was still thinking about Zach when Peter's voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Claire, is that it," he asked. She nodded and they both were about to walk toward the building when ….

They had blanked out, and when they both woke up they were at the place where Claire had first taped herself jumping off the tower with Zach. Standing in front of them was the Haitian man, he lent each one of them a hand and pulled them to their feet.

" I'm sorry Claire I had to stop you before the security cameras recorded you, if your father saw that our little secret would be out," the Haitian man said.

Claire was about to ask him all the questions that had been in her mind for these past few days, when Peter screamed. Peter was on his knees his hand clasping his head, screaming as though he was being tortured. Claire was in a panic she didn't know what was wrong with him.

" Control it Peter.. clear you mind… concentrate now on nothing but controlling it Peter," the Haitians words made no sense to Claire how is doing nothing going to help him? Suddenly Peter's face relaxed and he fell on to his back and started to breath heavily. Claire took off her sweatshirt, and wiped his hair away from his face, which was dripping with sweat.

" Peter are you okay," she asked gently continuing to wipe his face. He didn't' have the strength to talk so he just nodded his head a little. It took about fifteen minutes before he was able to sit up and talk a little.

" What the hell was that?" Peter asked.

" Well I suspect you were absorbing my power, that is what you do is it not Peter," the Haitian man had remained calm during all of Peters fit, and was now leaning against a poll.

Claire glanced at Peter pleading with her eyes for him to let her ask her questions. It wasn't that she didn't care about Peter; it was just that they didn't have much time and she couldn't go home if she didn't know for sure. Peter gave her a look that told her that he understood.

" Is my dad going to hurt me?" Claire asked the Haitian. The Haitian glanced at her and saw the worry in her face.

" Hurt you no Claire, your father loves you its just…" he didn't finish what he was saying he just left it hanging in the air.

" What," she pleaded," just what?"

" It's none of your concern Claire, just do as I said and you'll be safe," with that he just got up and walked away. Was he crazy thought Peter, Peter got up and chased him but the Haitian man simply looked at him and Peter was back on his knees again.

" Peter let him go," said Claire," he's not going to tell us any more, trust me I tried that once." Claire was thinking back to her first encounter with the Haitian man she had questioned him and questioned him, but he never answered, to get this much out of him was a success. He nodded and agreed there was nothing left to do, and they headed back for the hospital. They were about a block from the hospital when Peter spoke.

" I think.. I think its okay for you to go home Claire." Claire looked down and nodded. This was not the out come she had been hoping for; she didn't want to go home. What was left for her there, to pretend again? It wasn't what she wanted, and for a brief moment Claire thought she should turn around and take the next bus out of this place.

" Claire, don't do anything rash.. just hang on for a bit. I mean when I get out of the hospital I promise I'll come for you,.. we'll figure this out together," he said this so sincerely that Claire reconsidered her thoughts about the bus, and decided to wait for him. " Here right your cell phone number on here", he had taken out a small piece of paper and one of those tiny pencils with no eraser from his pocket. Claire took it and wrote her number, then ripped the paper so that there was another blank piece.

" And yours," she asked. He took the piece of paper, wrote his number on it and handed it back to her.

Soon they were back at the hospital, and standing in the lobby waiting for them was Dr. Adams.

" Right on time," said Dr. Adams. She then smiled at Peter and said," Well aren't you going to kiss your fiancé good bye?'  
Peter turned and looked at Claire, he could see that she was trying to suppress he giggles. She was giggling because now it was time for him to act on the spot and make up some ridiculous excuse, like her calling him her fiancé in the first place, but he did something totally unexpected.

Peter lent down and kissed her, gently on the lips. It wasn't just a peck on the lips though it had lasted longer, but Claire didn't quite know how to describe it. She also couldn't help thinking she had felt a spark when he kissed her. Then he whispered " Goodbye." Into her ear and turned and walked away.

sorry it took so long I've just been busy, and I broke my finger so it was hard to type Please review


	4. Chapter 4

_I shouldn't have done that. What the hell was I thinking? Sure she's a beautiful girl but come on she's what sixteen or seventeen? _

Peter had been pondering these thoughts since he had last seen Claire the other day.

_Why'd I have to kiss her like that? I could have just given her a kiss on the cheek, but no I had to go do something stupid! Now she probably thinks I'm some kind of sicko. _

He was about to bury his head in his pillow again when a familiar voice spoke.

" Ready to leave?" Peter turned around to see Nathan standing by the. Peter got up and went over to hug him it ,been a while since he had last seen him.

" I can leave then," Peter questioned. Nathan nodded his head in response and Peter was filled with relief. Finally he was getting out of here. " Listen I've got to change first." Peter picked up a pair of cloths that had been laid out on one of the visitor chairs and Nathan just nodded and sat down.

_He's been extremely odd, I mean he's barely talking to me and he won't look me in the eyes. _

Peter finished quickly anxious to get out of the hospital. When Nathan and Peter had finally gotten out into the air it was then that Nathan spoke.

" Out of all the dumb things Peter," Nathan had finally looked at Peter but it was not with happiness it was more with anger.

" What are you talking about?" Peter was confused what had he done that could have made Nathan so angry?

" What am I talking about! " he took Peter by the shoulder and pushed him so his back was against a building three shops away from the hospital. " I wonder what Peter, I wonder what! How about the fact that you went and got engaged!" Peter started to laugh at this and Nathan seized him again. " You think this is funny."

People were starting to stare so they walked a block to a little café. They sat down at a booth in the far corner and Peter started to explain about him and Claire.

" Nathan its not what you think…" he paused to figure out how he was going to explain this. " The cheerleader you know the one I had to save she wanted to come visit me and that was the only way she could get in, you know if she was a family member." Nathan seemed to calm down a little but then his anger seemed to come back even more powerful than before.

" You mean to tell me that you went running around town with some seventeen year old. What is wrong with you?," Peter was going to interrupt to defend himself but Nathan continued trying to keep an even tone of voice. " Now listen here Peter I know you think your some kind of super hero, but lets face the facts your not and you have no right to interfere in this young girls life. I don't care if she came to you, you tell, her you can't help."

" She was scared Nathan, she thought her father was going to hurt her. What did you except me to do just let her get hurt."

" Yes Peter that's exactly what I except d you to do she is not your problem." Nathan slammed his had down on the table got up and walked outside, and Peter followed. They got in to a black car that had been waiting for them and the car drove them to the airport. On the way to airport Peter's phone rang.

" Hello," Peter answered.

" Hi may ask who this is," said a voice on the other side.

"Um… Peter Petrelli," he answered, " I think you've got a wrong number."

" No I have the right number."

" Then who is this,"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_What was that? Did he mean it or was he just under pressure? _

Claire lay awake thinking about the kiss when there was a knock on the door.

" Claire honey can I come in?" came her father's voice.

" Sure daddy," she said putting on her fake happy voice. She heard him come in and pull her desk chair up to the side of the bed. Claire was lying on her stomach a magazine open in front of her and she pretended to read it as he sat down.

" So how was your run yesterday Claire?," he asked looking straight at her. This question had caught Claire completely off guard.

_Why would he want to know about that? _

" Fine," she answered trying not to show how scared she truly was. He took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and laid it on the bed in front of Claire.

" I found this in your pocket. So how is Peter?," he asked.

" Who's Peter?," she asked trying to cover up.

" Oh Claire don't pretend anymore. I know my friend didn't make you forget and for that I'm angry at him. That's okay though because this time I'll make sure we get that part right"

Please review!

Thanks to MissLinderman who gave me a idea for this chapter!


End file.
